warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Hands
The Iron Hands are one of the original First Founding Space Marine Legions and their Primarch was Ferrus Manus. Like the other Loyalist Legions, much of the Iron Hands would later be re-organized into other Chapters, as according to the Codex Astartes although one Chapter is still called the Iron Hands and is described below. Although unwavering in their faith in the Emperor of Mankind, the Iron Hands also believe that human flesh is weak and corruptible, and strive to replace their organic bodies with 'pure' cybernetic substitutes, thus closely emulating the faith of the Adeptus Mechanicus' Cult of the Machine. History Ferrus Manus The Iron Hands were the X Legion of Space Marines, created from the gene-seed of the Primarch Ferrus Manus. At the dawn of the Imperium of Man, before the Great Crusade had begun, the twenty gene-children of the Emperor of Mankind were scattered across the known galaxy in a mysterious accident in which the developing Primarchs were scattered from Terra across the galaxy through the Warp, most like through the intervention of the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. One of these infant Primarchs turned up on the feral world of Medusa (not to be confused with Medusa V), burning a trail through the cloud-dominated sky, his gestation capsule impacting into the planet with such ferocity that the Medusans later said mountains shook themselves to pieces. Years later, Ferrus Manus (Latin for "Iron Hands") came to be regarded as a great warrior amongst the nomadic clans of Medusa. He never interfered in the various clans' conflicts, believing that such competition was healthy for his people and should be allowed to thrive. Because of this impartiality, Ferrus Manus was accepted universally as an honorary member of every Medusan clan, and great (often exaggerated) legends were told of his deeds. One such legend was of the titanic battle between the Primarch and Asirnoth, the Great Silver Wyrm. The Wyrm was said to possess a skin of living metal that was stronger than any armour. It was said that after many days spent tracking the beast, Ferrus was unable to defeat it with raw strength alone, his punches and blows having no discernible effect. Ferrus was eventually able to slay the creature, drowning it in a river of molten lava. When Ferrus removed his hands from the lava, the Wyrm completely destroyed, he discovered that his hands were covered in the same living metal as the Wyrm's skin, which had flowed across his own flesh. The metal also altered his own physiology, for following the battle his eyes turned silver and seemed to lose their pupils. Increasingly it is implied in Games Workshop material that Asirnorth was a C'tan construct, some kind of guardian creature placed on the planet to protect a possible Necron Tomb or even the resting place of a true C'tan, made of the "living metal" alloy the Necrons called necrodermis. It is possible that Ferrus was in some way polluted or corrupted in the process of slaying the Wyrm. Ferrus returned to the Medusan clans, teaching all he had learned during his travels to anyone willing to learn. He was able to craft strange and powerful tools and objects out of metal, shaping them with his metal hands. Under his tutelage, the clans of Medusa became much stronger than they had been before his arrival. The Coming of the Emperor When the sky was split for a second time in the history of Medusa, the clans were confused, unsure of what this sign might represent. Without a word, Ferrus left the clans immediately and travelled to the landing site of the phenomenon. Weeks passed with no news of Ferrus, but before the clans decided what they should do in regard to discovering the fate of their saviour, the sky erupted with titanic electrical storms and the ground shook to savage earthquakes, terrifying everyone. These events lasted for eight days, after which the entire world was said to have fallen unnaturally silent. A single day later, Ferrus returned to the site of the clans' great meeting, escorting an awe-inspiring figure. Stories concerning what acts the two great men performed vary, but most revolve around the common theme of a battle or trial of powers, responsible for the unnatural storms. Whatever had happened up in the mountains, it was clear to everybody present that there was now a close bond of mutual respect between Ferrus and the Emperor, who had arrived in search of his son. The Great Crusade Although torn between the people of Medusa and the greater Imperium, Ferrus eventually accepted command of the X Space Marine Legion, who were named the Iron Hands to honor the Primarch's cybernetic hands. The Legion quickly added their effect to the Great Crusade. They were said to fight with valour across the galaxy, cutting a swathe through any that opposed the Emperor's word. Recruits for the Legion were drawn from Medusa, Ferrus' early beliefs about healthy competition meaning that the tribesmen were more than capable of adapting to the rigours of life as Space Marines. The Legion believed heavily in the Emperor's efforts to reunite all of Humanity after the Age of Strife, believing that the greatest danger to the human race was itself, if it stood divided. The Legion also believed that any weakness in humanity should be stamped out, which resulted in many culls of those who were unwilling to accept the Emperor's rulership and teachings. The Horus Heresy As Horus made the opening moves of his rebellion on Isstvan III, Ferrus Manus's old friend Fulgrim of the Emperor's Children attempted to sway the Iron Hands' Primarch into joining the rebellion. The attempt failed and Fulgrim barely escaped with his life. Overcome with mind-numbing rage at such treachery, Ferrus and his warriors gratefully received Rogal Dorn's orders. Together with the Raven Guard and Salamanders legions, were to confront Horus and his lieutenants, and crush them utterly. A second wave, comprising the Night Lords, Iron Warriors, Alpha Legion and a contingent of Word Bearers, would follow them and support their attack. The Iron Hands, Raven Guard and Salamanders made a full combat drop on Isstvan V and secured the dropsite, but at a heavy cost. Overwhelmed with rage, Ferrus Manus disregarded the counsel of Corax and Vulkan and hurled himself against the fleeing rebels, seeking to bring Fulgrim to personal combat. His veteran troops - comprising the majority of the legion's terminators and dreadnoughts - followed. Ferrus found Fulgrim, and the two former close friends duelled. It was then that Horus closed his trap. The Warmaster committed his reserves, and ordered the 'fleeing' troops to cease their feint and attack. Ferrus' force was outnumbered, cut off, and surrounded. Fulgrim defeated Ferrus in single combat but could not bring himself to slay his old friend. A daemon of Slaanesh within Fulgrim's weapon, that had been twisting his mind and perceptions, persuaded Fulgrim to decapitate Ferrus. In the following bloodbath the Iron Hands were massacred, the daemon possessed Fulgrim completely, and Ferrus' severed head was presented to Horus as a confirmation of Fulgrim's loyalty. Soon after, the Horus Heresy ran to its inevitable conclusion. Horus's forces attacked Terra, failed, Horus was killed and the Emperor was interred within the Golden Throne. These events drove the Iron Hands to despair as they returned to Medusa. This soon turned to anger against the Chaos Space Marines and other traitors, an anger which the Iron Hands began to use as a driving force. They started destroying any perceived weaknessess in themselves and others, believing they were performing a beneficial act to Humanity. They raged at themselves for not being on Terra in its darkest hour, believing that, had they been there, Horus would have been defeated without the Emperor's sacrifice. After this, they isolated themselves from the other Legions, leaving them to their own business and holding minimal contact with their successor chapters. Organization The organization of the Iron Hands Chapter, following the Second Founding, deviated from the Codex Astartes. The Chapter drew much of its organization from the clans of Medusa. Each of the ten Clan Companies is a single entity, possessing its own command hierarchy, veterans, beliefs and traditions. One warrior of each Clan Company is nominated to represent their peers at the Great Council of the Iron Hands. As such, there is no single Commander of the Chapter, a precaution implemented so that no one man can lead the entire Chapter astray, as happened during the Horus Heresy. A further departure from the doctrines of the Codex Astartes is the lack of Chaplains. This position is instead filled by a Marine known as the Iron Father, who combines the roles of Chaplain and Techmarine. The Iron Father is considered the religious representative of both the Emperor and the Adeptus Mechanicus. Headquarters As the geology of Medusa is too unstable to support and maintain a structure the size of a fortress-monastery, the Chapter has been forced to create nomadic bases for each Clan Company. These mobile behemoths continually traverse the surface of the planet, and are fully automatic, allowing the base to stay on the move while the occupying Clan Company is off on one of their many crusades against weakness and corruption. Recruitment There is no Scout Company for new recruits, instead each Clan Company must recruit its own Neophytes from the Medusan clans linked to the Company to remain at strength. Upon indoctrination, the left hand of each Neophyte is replaced with a cybernetic replacement, the beginning of a mechanisation process that will continue for the rest of their lives. Combat Doctrine The hatred the Iron Hands feel towards weakness and corruption has an effect on the Chapter's doctrine and operations, a belief that even extends to their own bodies. As a body can be injured, broken, or led into temptations of the flesh, the Iron Hands seek to eliminate any perceived fault within themselves through any means possible, usually cybernetic replacement of the body part. In the minds of many Iron Hands, the machine is the ideal. The hatred of all weaknesses is harnessed and focused by the Iron Fathers for use in battle, where the Chapter will fight with renowned intensity and determination, regardless of the opponent. The bitter Marines will advance in a machine-like and relentless fashion, throwing themselves violently at the enemy. Dreadnoughts and Terminators are rare because many of these suits and machines were lost in the Drop Site Massacre. Due to their combination of the organic and mechanic, the ones that remain are treated with great respect. Entire squads of Terminators will rarely be fielded, but the inspirational feeling they create among the rank and file is harnessed by allowing veterans equipped with Terminator armour to lead squads of Tactical Marines. For similar reasons, Dreadnoughts will lead forces when the occasion demands, and several of the Clan Companies Leaders are contained within the armoured sarcophagus of a Dreadnought. Appearance The appearance of the Iron Hands has remained constant since the Legion's foundation. Their powered armour is painted black, with white insignia and squad markings. Each Clan Company has an individual symbol, which is worn on the shoulderpad opposite the Chapter's symbol, while squad markings are placed on the lower left leg. The symbol of the Chapter is an iron gauntlet, symbolic of Ferrus Manus' metal-covered hands. Apothecaries of the Iron Hands have the entire right arm including shoulder guard painted white as well as the backpack. A white stripe is also painted vertically down the helmet. Notable Members * Venerable Dreadnought Bannus - current Warleader of the Kaargul Clan Company and member of the Great Clan Council. * Iron-Father Paullian Blantar - an Iron-Father from the Kaargul Clan Company. His knowledge of bionic enhancement was unparalleled, and his refinements of the augmentation process distinctly affected the direction of the Chapter. He led the dramatic counter attack against the insidious Dark Eldar on the industrial world Kaladrone, rescuing the badly wounded Warleader Bannus. Background and Character Strong links are suggested between the Iron Hands and the C'tan. Their close links with the Adeptus Mechanicus and their devotion to cybernetic and mechanical augmentation possibly link them with the Void Dragon, a C'tan (that may or may not be the Machine God of the Adeptus Mechanicus) who is believed to lie dormant on Mars. Some within the Imperium believe that Ferrus Manus is not only still alive, but resting deep within the planet of Mars. This belief is violently refuted by the Iron Hands themselves. This myth was further dispelled in the book 'Fulgrim', in which Fulgrim presents Horus with Ferrus' head. Known Campaigns Marines of the Iron Hands have been known in various theatres including: *Battle of Grey Ludor References * Category:I Category:Space Marine Chapters